Heretofore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,364 to Perell et al teaches a storage package with a band seal formed by opposed laminae enclosing a breaching bubble. The band seal has an inner seal between the bubble and the interior of the package, and an outer seal between the bubble and the edge of the package. The bubble may be expanded by external pressure applied to the bubble by the user. The expansion separates the opposed laminae causing the bubble to breach along the edge. Opposed peel flaps form along the edge breach by the separation of the opposed laminae of the outer seal. These small initial flaps are grasped by the user and manually peeled apart to separate the remainder of the outer seal and the inner seal, and open the package.